


Sharp and Prickly

by Therapeutic_Steter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Stiles is Peters Pack, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therapeutic_Steter/pseuds/Therapeutic_Steter
Summary: Prompt from creativepromptsforwriting on tumblr:Prompt #352: Some people express their love and gratitude with flowers. And some do it with cacti.





	Sharp and Prickly

“Here.”

Peter stiffened as an object was shoved into his chest. He barely managed to get his hands under it before Stiles released it. He looked down, brow furrowing as he realized he was holding a cactus.

“What,” he asked. Or more, he meant to ask, but the sheer absurdity of having a potted cactus shoved into his chest lead him to devolve into a more Derek-friendly version of communication.

Stiles shuffled his feet awkwardly before steeling himself, chin lifting defiantly and meeting Peter’s gaze evenly. “It’s a thank you. Because you saved me from that wendigo last week. And we never gave you a house warming party and plants are good house warming gifts. So. Cactus.”

“A cactus,” Peter repeated. Honestly, he normally prided himself at being able to keep up with Stiles’ thought process, but today he just wasn’t able to.

“Yes, a cactus, dude. Look, can you just accept it?”

Peter looked up from the cactus to study Stiles. Despite the stubborn set of his chin, his scent reeked of anxiety and his voice wavered from nerves. His eyes begged Peter silently to just let it go, accept it and move on.

Peter gave a soft smile, hands automatically curling around the pot and holding it more securely.

“Thank you, Stiles. Perhaps you can come over one day and help me find the perfect place to put it?”

He made the offer without thinking, forcing the words from his mouth before fear of rejection made him stop. Stiles’ eyes widened with the implication. Despite how close they’d been getting, still Peter had not revealed where he lived to him or anyone. To invite him into his space…

Stiles’ nerves settled and his eyes softened. “Yeah, that sounds cool. Anytime.”

Peter nearly moaned in relief at the warmth that spread in his chest, the comforting feeling of a new pack bond settling into place. The fledgling bond had been there for a while, but now it felt more solid, more secure in its welcome. It was lovely, addicting, just as the boy it connected him to. It felt like a new beginning. It felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a prompt on [tumblr](https://therapeutic-steter.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
